


Don't scare the vasto-lorde

by LunaLightEclipse



Series: Short Bleach Stories [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Listen to Tensa he is smart, Short, Stupid Urahara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLightEclipse/pseuds/LunaLightEclipse
Summary: Urahara is an idiot and doesn't listen to Tensa's warnings.





	Don't scare the vasto-lorde

**Don't scare the vasto-lorde**

**I don't know what this is don't ask my brain just does it's own thing.**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu"**

_"Tensa-Zangetsu"_

* * *

Shiro Pov,

Right storytime from me, Shiro. This is about that stupid fucking shopkeeper that can't keep to himself. It's going to get the man killed someday and it'll be by my hands! Sorry let me start my story.

I was not so lonely recently as King often let me and Zangetsu manifest as he can do so for a week without feeling any effects so we now spent more time manifested than not.

Myself, Zangetsu and Ichigo were all at the Urahara-Shoten when geta-boushi got too interested in Kings zanpakuto as we are a hollow and a quincy. One of a kind. I had taken a nap and Zangetsu had gone bankai on the man.

This didn't deter him though.

When he eventually got past Tensa he decided to try and wake me up. Now let me tell you that if someone other than Zangetsu, King or my sisters (Im a part of Ichigo there mine to.) then I do not wake up well. By not waking up well I mean my instincts kick in and I go straight into resurreccion.

_"NO DON'T TRY AND WAKE HIM UP!"_

**"Cero"**

_"I did try to stop him."_

**" 'e not got many fuckin' braincell's then 'as 'e?"**

I am a vasto lorde hollow. Even if I don't sit there charging my cero it is still pretty powerful. I managed to destroy hell's gates once if you remember!

But there wasn't much of a shop left.

"What the hell has happened here?"

**"Oh 'ey Toshiro!"**

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you! Wait a second your his hollow!"

**"Yup! Ichigo lets me out sometime' an' nothin' normally 'appens but geta-boushi 'ere didn' listen ta Tensa an' this 'appened."**

"Where is Kurosaki."

"Im here. Shiro did he try to wake you up?"

**"Yup! 'opefully the idiots learnt 'is lesson!"**

"Kurosaki your hollow is nuts."

"Im aware Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you!"

* * *

**Well here's a completely random short story in Shiro's POV told by Shiro!**


End file.
